


Escaping Sam Winchester

by fictionalabyss



Series: SPN Kinkbingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Swap, Mentioned nudity, Multi, magic use, restrained / captured Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: In order to escape Sam Winchester, Rowena needs to get a little creative.Written for : SPN KinkBingoSquare : Body Swap.





	Escaping Sam Winchester

“You’re _going_ to help me, Rowena. Like it or not, you don’t have a choice”

Rowena scoffed. “Well, _excuse me_ Mr Tall-dark-and-handsome.” Rowena shifted in her bindings, loosening them around her right hand. “But I do believe I _do_ have a choice.”

He bent down to meet her eye for eye. “I’m not giving you one.”

“ _You_ are the one without a choice.”

“Yeah?” He smiled.

A smug smile spread on her face. “I’m getting out here, and you can’t stop me.”

He laughed. “How are you going to do that? Crowley isn’t going to help you. He’s the one who sold you out.”

Her hand came up, and she blew a powder into Sam’s face. “I never counted on that bloody oaf.” Her head went back, eyes rolling as she began reciting the spell while Sam tried to clear his eyes.

  
  


Long legs ran, boots pounding along the sidewalk until they turned and hurried into a building. Taking stairs two at a time, with barely a glance behind to be sure no one was following, they made their way up to the fifth, and final floor and down a hall to a door marked 53.

Large strong hands pounded on the door with urgency until shuffling was heard from the other side.

  
  


Opening the door, you froze seeing the tall man, with sweat dripping down his forehead, trying to catch his breath.  “Can I help you?”

“Let me in.” He huffed.

“ _Excuse_ me? No!” You started to shut the door but his hand shot out. “Who the hell-”

“Y/N, Darlin’ I don’t have time right now. Let me in.”

You stared at him, trying to figure out if you knew him, where you knew him from. Everything came up blank. “Who _are_ you and how do you know my name?”

His hands moved fast, cupping your face as he ducked down to meet you eye for eye. “It’s _me_ , love. Rowena.”

“Ro?” you looked into those hazel eyes, and they were wrong, completely wrong. But there was some small spark of familiarity somewhere in there. “But h-how?”

“I’ll explain.” He promised, and moved you backwards a few steps, just enough to shut the door behind him and lock it.

You stared up at the tall stranger. Gorgeous, you had to admit, but who the hell was he? Could it really be Rowena in there? “Who-”

“I did tell you I was a witch, Darling.” It was odd hearing Rowena’s speech patterns and accent come from such a deep voice.

“I-I just thought…”

“It’s all real.” Those hazel eyes were still locked on yours. “This man,” she gestured to herself. “is a hunter.”

“A hu-”

“He hunts supernatural beings. He captured me, and to get away, I used a spell. Swapped bodies. Don’t worry, my wee love. I was wearing a tight dress and dangerously high heels in preparation for our evening tonight, so he’ll never catch up.” she winked with a smile.

“ **Ro, this isn’t a time for jokes!** If your being hunted-” your eyes shifted around with worry. “If it’s all real…”

“It is.” Those large, rough, calloused hands were gentle when they stroked over your cheeks. “But he shan’t find us. Not yet. We have time, and I owe you a lovely evening.”

“Ro-”

You were cut off by the strangers surprisingly soft lips pressed to yours. “I promise, my darling. We have time. I won’t let him hurt you when he comes. I’ll get my body back and we’ll run.”

“ _We?_ ” you looked up into those eyes that were starting to grow on you.

“Yes, Dove, of course. I’d _never_ leave you behind.” Lips met yours again with a soft smile. “How about that dinner?”

You nodded. “I’ll cook.”

“No. I promised you this evening I’d-”

“Naked.” You cut off. “I’ll cook naked.” A deep groan seemed to rumble from the body Rowena inhabited that made you blush. Glancing down, you chuckled and motioned to growing bulge. “Is that a yes?”

“You’re bloody right, it is.”


End file.
